The Monster Within: Interludes 3
by Natasha210
Summary: After the events in Sokovia, Jennifer's fight against the Monster grows more challenging. Steve, Tony, and Natasha are now seeing the change in her. Will Jennifer be able to trust them, or will the Monster force her to keep them at arm's length? Set after Ultron and Before Civil War
1. Steve

Jennifer sat in Wanda's room, looking through her closet. She had moved to the new base a few months ago and was enjoying the time with the new team. Though Jennifer missed Clint and the family, it was best she stayed here. She shook her head at the thought turning back to the closet.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Jennifer called grabbing another dress. Natasha was out of town, leaving Jennifer to help Wanda.

"Why don't you like him," Wanda asked her voice quiet. Jennifer peeked out, looking at the dress Wanda was wearing. Shaking her head and handing her another.

"Sure, he's nice. I just don't think that he's the right guy for you." Wanda used her magic to drop a hanger on Jennifer's head. "Ouch," Jennifer looked over at her. "Sorry I don't like politicians."

"Who was I supposed to get to take me to Tony's fundraiser," Wanda said, throwing her hands up in the air. Jennifer laughed, putting the hanger back.

"You act like we aren't surrounded by men." Wanda folded her arms.

"That's easy for you to say. I happen to know a certain soldier that is planning to ask you." Jennifer blushed and turned her back to Wanda.

"Steve didn't ask me, and I heard that Sharon is in town visiting her aunt, and she also is planning on going to the fundraiser. So, he will probably go with her." Jennifer said, letting out a louder sigh than she wanted to admit. Wanda's mouth hung open at the statement.

"Are you serious your planning on letting her take Steve. You'll do what? Stand in the corner watching." Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"I probably won't be going. I can donate without going. Need I remind you that Steve and I are not dating." Wanda looked like she wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by Vision phasing into the room. The two of them screamed. Jennifer threw a shoe that bounced off his head like it was nothing.

"Vision what are you doing in here. Why didn't you use the door?" Vision stared at then.

"Because I have no need for doors." Jennifer slammed her hand into her head.

"Just because you have the ability does not give you the right to enter a room. The door was closed for a reason. What if we were in the middle of something?" Vision tilted his head.

"But I am an android, and as such, you shouldn't be embarrassed in front of me." Jennifer held up her hand and walked over to him.

"You are a man. You may be some android or something, but that does not matter whenever someone looks at you, they see a man. Now did you have something to say if not get out." Vision nodded, taking in the information.

"Right, Mr. Stark wanted to talk to Jennifer about a project that the two of you are working on together," Jennifer nodded, looking over at Wanda.

"I have to go handle this. Try those dresses on, and I'll be back to help you with your hair and makeup." Jennifer said, walking out of the room, leaving Wanda and Vision alone. Vision looked over at her and shifted slightly.

"You look better in red." He said then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Jennifer sat in her office, looking over some data that Tony had brought her. The phone on her desk rang, causing her to lose her place.

"Hello," Jennifer said, leaning back in her chair.

"Jenny, it's Tony." Jennifer raised her eyebrow.

"Didn't you just leave? What could you possibly want, and no, I didn't finish going over the data." There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"What happened in the last few minutes. You were so nice now; you're all dark." Jennifer looked over at her emails. She had gotten a message from Sharon asking if she knew any nice places to get a dress. She was going on a date tonight. Wanda had also stopped by to tell her that Steve wasn't going to be in for lunch. He had to pick up a suit.

"Nothing it's just been a long day and to be honest, I just want this day to end." She rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, Tony, what do you need."

"I just wanted to see if you were coming tonight." Jennifer wanted to cry this day was getting longer and longer.

"No, I'm not," Tony gasped.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer leaned forward.

"I don't feel like going out Tony I will make a generous donation don't worry," Tony laughed.

"Well I was just asking to be polite you will be there tonight." With that, he hung up. Jennifer looked at the phone for a moment before throwing it across the room, screaming. The phone shattered, causing her to moan in frustration walking over to the mess. There was a sound of music that slowly filled the room, causing her to freeze. She looked at her hands.

"What do you want," Jennifer growled out.

"**Oh, nothing I thought I would remind you that you're running out of time. The one that will free me is coming."** The Monster said, sitting on her desk.

"Funny you keep saying that and yet you are only haunting me." Jennifer turned around swinging at the Monster this time her hand connected with flesh. Jennifer lurched back. The Monster smiled deftly, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"**Why Jennifer you look like you have seen a Monster."** Jennifer shook her head.

"You can't be here." Was all she could manage to get out. The Monster gave her a crazed smile.

"**But I am here, and you are wasting your time and your sanity. Your one flash away from losing your mind. Once that's gone, it's only a matter of time before I will be free."** She held her hand up and snapped her fingers vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Jennifer stood watching the dance floor in the corner of the large ballroom. She adjusted the sleeve of her long black dress. After the conversation with the Monster, she decided that she would go to the event. Jennifer smiled at the sight of Wanda and her date dancing. She had picked a beautiful red dress to wear. Jennifer shook her head, glancing around the room. Here she was yet again alone in a room full of people. Sure, she recognized most of the faces. Tony was a popular guy, and any event he threw was bound to draw a crowd. A waiter walked up to her offering a glass of champagne. She politely refused shifting slightly as he walked away. She shouldn't have come to this Wanda was right. She was just standing in the corner alone. Jennifer looked down at her heels. Had she thought about it, she would have worn flats considering she wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"Would you care to dance." The words that filled her ear made her jump slightly. Turning around, she was greeted by Steve. He was in a nice black suit. His hand gently extended in front of him. Jennifer stared at it her heart pounding. Her mind closing in on her. He slowly lowered his hand, his head shaking slightly before he turned to walk away. "Sorry." He whispered out.

"**You can't make a choice even when it's right in front of you. You're always scared of the unknown. What will you do to him? But above all, what will he do to you."** The Monster hist in her ear with a smile. Jennifer shook her head.

"Steve wait." She called out taking a step toward him. He stopped looking at her hope filling his eyes. "I…I" she took a deep breath looking him in the eyes. It was just the two of them all the noise around them vanishing. "I would love to dance with you." A smile slowly crept across his face. A relieved sigh turning into a small laugh. He walked back over to her holding out his hand. She looked to her left seeing the Monster in the corner of the room. She turned back to Steve, grabbing his hand walking onto the dance floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Steve looked around them at the other dancing cupels.

"Jen, I asked you. Of course, I would love to dance with you. There is no one in the world I would rather be with." The music slowed, and Steve pulled her close. His movements gentle, not wanting to push her. She let him, resting her head against his.

"You look beautiful, Jen." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you…for being patient with me." She said, thinking of all the times he had tried, and she had shut him out.

"You are worth the wait." Jennifer spotted the Monster in the crowd watching the two of them.

"But with my past…My powers. How could you trust me?" He let out a small laugh.

"You're talking to the expert on past. You forget that I'm almost 100 years old. Our past made us who we are. Don't let that rob us of a future." Jennifer looked back at the Monster, but she was gone. Closing her eyes, she let out a small breath.

"Alright, I'm just afraid I'll pull away again." She felt Steve smile.

"We can go as slow as you need us to go. I don't want to rush you. You're too important to me. We have our whole lives ahead of us. And that's saying something from a 100-year-old guy." She pulled back so she could see his face.

"I can't wait." He leaned over and gently kissed her. Jennifer melted into his arms.

"**Neither can I,"** The Monster said only this time Jennifer didn't hear her. She busy listen to the music of the night.


	2. Tony

Jennifer walked into Tony's lab. She needed to talk to him. She was running out of time, and he was her last chance. Tony was working away and didn't notice her enter. She walked over and touched his arm, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, Tony I should have called out to you." Tony laughed.

"You almost undid all the hard work you put into fixing this thing." He said, patting his heart.

"Sorry, but I didn't perform the surgery I just called in the best," Jennifer said, sitting down next to him. He glanced at her.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be a fun conversation." Jennifer wanted to disagree but couldn't.

"Tony, do you trust me." Tony stopped and turned to look at her.

"Of course, I do we're friends." Jennifer gave a small smile.

"My powers they're getting worse." Tony paled at her words.

"Have you talked to Steve or the others about this." Jennifer closed her eyes.

"No, they can't help me only you can." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"If Ultron taught me anything, it's that Steve isn't that big on secrets," Tony said Jennifer shook her head. A distant memory dancing in the back of her mind, but it was gone before she could fully see it.

"He can't help me. I'm losing control, and I need you to make something that can…" Jennifer swallowed, "put me down when the day comes." There was a somber silence that filled the lab. Tony looked up at her.

"I read your file but what did you and Clint leave out. Besides the fact that you lived with him and Laura when you were younger." Jennifer shifted slightly is seemed strange talking about it since she had kept it to herself for so long.

"When I first got my powers, they were like Wanda's where I could use them, and nothing would happen. That all changed when I got older. I couldn't use my powers like before. The more I use my powers, the harder it is for me to keep my sanity." Jennifer looked to the left where the Monster was lurking. Tony leaned forward. Asking the question that no one had dared ask her.

"What do you see?" Jennifer looked at him.

"The Monster, she wants out, and I can keep her back much longer. She says when the time comes, the world will never be the same. She will take them." Jennifer whispered, causing Tony to paled slightly.

"Who is the Monster." Jennifer gave a dark smile looking to the left, her eyes turning slightly black.

"That's the thing she is me."


	3. Natasha

Jennifer walked into the training room, sitting on the bench. Natasha was in the center of the mat running through her routine. Though she wasn't fighting anyone, Jennifer couldn't help but admire her skills. She was the best fighter for a reason. The way she moved it was almost like a dance. Natasha stopped looking over at her.

"Are you going to join me or just watch," Natasha called out to her taking a drink of water. Jennifer smiled and walked over to her.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. I'll train later," Jennifer said with a small smile. Natasha laughed then kicked Jennifer square in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Jennifer gasped for air looking up at her.

"What was that," Jennifer screamed. She moved to get up, but Natasha kicked her in the side, knocking her to the ground again.

"You have let your skills grow weak, relying on your powers and not your skills for too long. I let you do it we all did, but I can't stand by anymore." Natasha said, whipping the sweat off her face from her earlier training.

"No, I haven't I just wasn't ready," Jennifer said finally getting to feet. Natasha shook her head.

"A few months ago, you would have at least seen it come," Natasha said. Jennifer glared at her grinding her teeth.

"That means nothing," Jennifer said, dismissing her. Natasha swung around at her, grabbing Jennifer's hand, twisting it into a tight hold. Jennifer dropped to the ground, looking up at Natasha.

"Let me go," Jennifer growled up at her.

"Make me," Natasha said with a smug smile. Jennifer looked to the left and spotted the Monster.

"**Go on; she deserves it." **She said to Jennifer. Natasha couldn't see or hear the Monster but noticed the change in Jennifer for the first time. She let go stepping back before Jennifer's eyes started shifting to black. Jennifer waited a moment before turning to leave the room.

"You can't hide behind your powers forever, Jennifer," Natasha called after her. Jennifer whipped her head around, plunging the room into darkness.

"**Don't push me, Natasha,"** Jennifer said, but this time her voice was that of the Monster.

* * *

A/N: Reminder I'm also posting the first 2 chapters of the next part.


End file.
